Into the Net II
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: As the first battle comes to an end, Mist appears with a plan to take the world while leaving Sora and all his friends unable to stop her. Then only way out is through Bass but Mist has promised him power if he helps her. Will Bass help Sora and his friends save the world or will he fall for what Mist is telling him?


**Part 2**

During Riku's battle Yakumo was fighting her own battle with Mist, who was now a Nobody. Yakumo was doing pretty good blocking most of Mist's attacks while getting in a few of her own. Mist was getting mad but quickly backed off. Yakumo tried another attack but Mist disappeared. That's when Yakumo noticed that Riku was fighting off Bass. Bass just fired a purple beam from his hands which Riku dodged.

Yakumo rushed over and asked, "What's going on?"

"Riku is fighting Bass and is actually holding his own." Protoman said.

"Should we help?" Harmony asked.

Sora shook her head, "No Riku can handle this and the end of this fight might surprise most of you."

"You're friend isn't going to be able to beat Bass." Roll said.

Yakumo smiled and said, "Oh I don't know about that."

Riku pushed Bass back and landed on his feet. Bass stood breathing heavy and tried another attack. This one was two circles that appeared around Bass's wrists before he threw them. Riku jumped to dodge and held out his Keyblade. The Keyblade started to charge energy and Riku's friends smiled as if they knew what he was doing. Bass thought that this was his chance and jumped at Riku readying an attack. Riku raised his Keyblade and shot a beam of light from the tip that hit Bass right in his chest.

Bass went flying back and landed with a thud causing some dust to be kicked up. When the dust settled, Bass was lying on his back knocked out. Megaman and his friends were shocked as Riku's friends went over to him.

"Way to go Riku." Sora congratulated him.

Riku sighed and said, "Well it wasn't the easies battle in the world."

Megaman asked, "How did you do that?"

Riku answered, "The Keyblade has special powers that work well against people of Darkness."

Then they heard some moving and saw that Bass was awake but couldn't move.

Bass laid back down and growled, "Wait why can't I move?"

Riku sighed and went over to him. Bass growled, tried to move, but failed.

"You don't get it do you Bass? The Keyblade is meant to destroy people from the Darkness." Riku explained.

Bass humped and said, "How do you know I'm in this Darkness? All I care about it power."

Riku sighed again and said, "That's why you're in the Darkness. You're only looking to make yourself stronger for yourself and no one in the Light would do that."

Riku started to walk away when Bass asked, "How do you know all this?"

Riku stopped and said, "Because I was once there."

Bass looked surprised as Riku walked away from him to join his friends.

Riku looked around and asked, "Wasn't Mist here a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah but she disappeared. You know how she works." Yakumo said.

They nodded and Megaman asked, "What should we do about Bass?"

"Nothing for now. He wouldn't be able to move for some time." Riku said.

Then they heard, "I don't know about that."

They looked around ready for anything when the Darkness suddenly came around them. It turned into a cage, Protoman tried an attack, but it didn't do anything.

"Don't even bother. That cage cancels out all your attacks." They heard as a black portal appeared.

Form the portal, Mist rose up and smiled. Mist snapped her finger calling the Heartless to watch the cage not that they could do anything. Mist walked over to Bass, bent down next to him, and placed a hand on his forehead. Bass glowed pure black and then he sat up.

"There. You're better now." Mist said standing up.

Bass glared at her, "What took you so long?"

"Well I actually wanted to see if you could beat Riku. Guess I was wrong." Mist shrugged.

Bass stood up still glaring at her, "Hey if he had used that power on me, I would have found a way to beat him."

Mist smiled, "Is that so? Well then that's another reason to get rid of the Light."

Bass looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh that's right. I didn't tell you. You see Bass I go from world to world trying to rid the Light from them. Because once the Light is gone the true power can be awakened." Mist explained.

"True Power?" Bass asked curious.

Mist nodded as she explained, "The Darkness. The Darkness is what starts all of the hearts of the world, hearts of the people. So I wish to bring them back to that to make them stronger. I can do that to anyone who wants to."

Bass started to think so Mist turned away and looked like she was going to walk away.

Then Bass asked, "Can you do that to me?"

Mist smiled an evil smile but made it fade into an honest one when she turned to Bass, "Why of course I can. And it would be very easy for you to do."

"What do I need to do?" Bass asked.

Mist placed a finger on his chest and said, "All you need to do is give your heart into the Darkness then you'll gain the power you want to have."

Bass smiled and said, "That shouldn't be too hard. What about them?"

Mist sighed and turned away again, "They have been a thorn in my side for some time now. I wish I didn't have to but we'll have to destroy them with the Darkness."

Bass was confused, "Why not just let them come into the Darkness?"

Mist sighed again as she answered, "Because they believe only the Light can bring you power. They will never give into the Darkness. So it's up to us to get rid of them so we can free the world."

Bass nodded and walked over to the cage to keep an eye on Megaman and the others.

Mist smiled evilly again and said to herself, "That was too easy."

Then Mist followed Bass over to the cage, "Nice to see you haven't gone anywhere."

Yakumo glared at Mist, "You won't get away with this Mist."

"What do you mean? Freeing the worlds from the Light?" Mist asked.

Yakumo went to the front of the cage, "Is that what you're calling it now? You're destroying the world not freeing them."

Mist shook her head and looked at Bass, "I need to find a good place in this world where the Darkness can easily spread through."

"Star Lab. Everything is controlled there." Bass said.

Mist smiled, "Perfect. Let's go."

"And them?" Bass asked.

"Don't worry. You'll still be able to destroy Megaman but why not bring them with us. That way they can see that the Darkness is true power." Mist suggested.

Bass nodded and logged out. He was followed by Mist and the cage. At that time, Lan raced back to Star Lab to try and worn them. Bass, Mist, and the cage got there quickly setting off the alert. Mist snapped her fingers and the Heartless took care of the security programs. Mist looked around and found the main controls. She went over to them leaving Bass at the cage.

Megaman tried, "Bass you have to get us out of here."

Bass didn't say anything and Yakumo asked, "Why ask him? He's not going to help."

Megaman sighed and said, "Bass isn't all that bad of a guy. There were a few times where he has helped me and we won because if it."

"So Bass is more neutral than a bad guy." Kairi stated.

Protoman nodded, "But he'll only help if it helps him in the end."

"Oh great…." Sora said with a sigh.

But Riku looked like he was thinking of something before he muttered, "Twilight."

Sora looked at him before Riku walked up to the front of the cage right were Bass was standing.

Riku leaned his back against the bars and muttered, "Coward."

Bass caught what he said and turned sharply towards Riku, "Hey I am not a Coward."

"Could have fooled me." Riku said causing Bass to growl slightly.

"You're friend is nuts." Protoman said to Sora.

Sora shook his head, "No Riku has a reason for doing this. We just don't know what it is."

Bass snapped, "I'm not a coward. And soon I'll be more powerful than any NetNavi.

Riku shook his head, "If that's what you think."

"I will be. You'll see." Bass said.

"All we'll see is the Darkness taking over the world." Riku said with a sigh.

Bass turned away and smiled, "And then it will make me stronger."

Riku laughed slightly, "Wow do you have the wrong idea for strength."

Bass turned back and asked, "How do you know?"

Riku turned to him, "I said before I was once there. I know the kind of power you're looking for and trust me the Darkness won't give you the strength you want."

Bass rolled his eyes and Riku said, "It's the truth and it's your choice not to believe me. But know this Bass, if the Darkness takes this world then everything will be gone. Us, Megaman plus his friends, maybe the humans, and you."

Bass glared, "You're lying."

Riku shook his head laughing slightly, "Believe what you want. Oh and here's something else you should probably know."

Riku pointed at Bass, "The Darkness is nothing but corruption. Its power will only work for so long and then it will destroy you."

Bass gripped the bars to the cage and said, "No you're lying. I don't believe you."

Riku nodded and said, "Well I think you do Bass but you just won't admit it."

Bass released the bars and turned away.

"So Bass now you have a choice to make. One you can wait to see if I'm right or two you can let us out of here and not let that happen. It's your choice." Riku said leaning his back against the bars again.

Bass glanced at Riku, then back at Mist, and seemed to be considering what to do. In the human world, Chad was trying to get a Chip to Protoman but none of them would go through.

"Nothings working." Chad said giving up.

"What now?" Tanya asked.

Just then Lan came in and explained what was going on. They hoped that their NetNavis could make it out of this one. Mist raised her hands toward the main controls. Mist sighed quietly and closed her eyes. She started to glow pure black until a sword hit her back. Mist stumbled forward and then turned around. That when she saw Sora and his friends plus Megaman and his friends outside of the cage.

"What? How did you get out?" Mist shouted.

"We had a little help." Yakumo said pointing to Bass.

"Bass? Never thought you would be one to turn on someone." Mist said.

"Well Mist it helped that I told him the truth." Riku said.

Mist got ready for a fight as did everyone else. Mist was the first one to attack but they dodged it. Harmony's hand turned into a sword and attacks followed by Yakumo with her weapon. Mist jumped back missing both but is soon attacked by the rest of them. Bass was the last one to attack shooting a beam of purple energy towards Mist and that one hit causing a lot of damage.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Yakumo said.

They continue their attacks but Mist blows them back. Then she makes a black energy ball and throws it at the main controls. It hits and then the Darkness started to spread.

"No we're too late." Harmony said.

Sora shook his head, "No we're not. If we can beat Mist and then get some light back into the system then it will stop."

"We have to work fast." Megaman said.

They attacked Mist but the Darkness made Mist stronger. That made her able to block all the attacks and attack them. They couldn't dodge she was too fast. The Darkness was continuing to spread. Mist waved her hand and a hole opened up underneath Yakumo. She started to fall into the Darkness.

"Come on. This has to work." Yakumo said to herself.

She started to focus hoping her wings would come out. Her back glowed and her wings sprouted catching her in the fall. Yakumo sighed in relief and flew back up to the other. But just as she was about to reach the top, her wings started to fade. Yakumo managed to barely grab onto the edge on the hole before her wings faded. She tried to climb back up but she couldn't get her other hand up. To make things worse, Yakumo's hand started to slip. Then her hand let go but she didn't fall.

Yakumo blinked in surprised and looked up. She saw that Bass had grabbed onto her wrist just before she had started to fall. Bass started to pull her up and she got back up out of the hole.

"Uh Thanks Bass." Yakumo said unsure.

Bass didn't say anything but he stood back up rejoining the battle. Yakumo got back into the fight too but things were getting a lot worse. In the Human World, the Darkness had started to seep in making Lan and his friends run away. They went running down the hall but the Darkness starts to come after them. Lan tried to get a Battle Chip to Megaman but it didn't work. Megaman only had his buster to use which wasn't doing much. Mist had easily blocked them and then attacked them again damaging all of them.

"Give up. You're going to lose and this world plus the Humans will be lost." Mist said.

Sora started to get up and said, "We'll never give up Mist. We'll find away to stop you."

Mist just shook her head not thinking that could happen.

"Sora's right. We'll save both worlds and that a promise." Megaman said also starting to rise.

Then Megaman's symbol started to glow as did Sora's. Megaman's PET started to glow causing the Darkness to back away. Lan watched as Megaman and Sora were covered in Light. Then the Light came together and a bright Light started to shine. The Light coming from them scared the Darkness away in both the worlds. When the Light disappeared Sora was gone but Megaman looked different. Megaman was silver with black boots and gloves. After the gloves and boots came what looked like black flames and he was glow white slightly. He also had a sliver face mask over his mouth. Megaman looked at Mist who was surprised.

"Well that was unexpected." Mist said.

"What just happened?" Yakumo asked shocked.

"We told you Megaman has the Ability of Double Soul. That allows Megaman to fuse with any NetNavi giving him new powers." Protoman explained.

Megaman raised his right hand and in a flash of Light the Keyblade appeared. But this one looked different than the one Sora had. The hilt looked like Megaman's symbol but with the red part hollowed out. The blade looked like a Cyber Sword but it was pure white.

"You're not supposed to have that." Mist said.

Megaman got into a fighting stance and said, "Let's end this."

Mist growled and attacked. Megaman had picked up some speed from Sora and dodged the attack. Megaman slashed with his Keyblade cutting Mist's right arm. Mist stepped back feeling a bad sting from the Keyblades slash. Megaman pointed the Keyblade at Mist and started to shot of short beams of energy at Mist. Mist managed to dodge some but she got hit by a few.

Mist tried another attack which managed to hit but didn't do a lot of damage. Megaman threw the Keyblade and it slashed Mist in the chest. Also as the Keyblade came back it cut through the Darkness making it back off more. Mist was almost done but she tried one last attack. Megaman dodged and attacked. Mist took the hit and went flying. She landed with a thud but the Darkness came under her. That allowed Mist to fall through and escape.

"Wow you're awesome Megaman." Roll said as they came up.

"Yeah but it's not over yet. Megaman you need to focus a beam of Light energy onto the Main Control System. That will get rid of the Darkness in the worlds." Riku explained.

Megaman nodded and raised the Keyblade towards the Main Controls. The tip of the Keyblade started to glow and a bright beam of Light shot out. It hit the Darkness causing it to fade away in both worlds. Lan and his friends sighed in relief that it was gone. They cheered as the Darkness faded away from the worlds. Megaman glowed and then they separated. Megaman and Sora looked tired but they were ok.

"Ok that was cool." Sora said.

"That's the power of Double Soul." Megaman said.

"Well looks like the worlds are going back to normal." Kairi pointed out.

"Which means I'm done here." Bass said before turning.

But before he logged out he turned to them, "Don't think that this changes anything. I'll be back to finish off Megaman and become the strongest NetNavi."

"Alright." Megaman said.

"And Riku, our battle was a fluke. I will be back to finish you off as well." Bass explained

Riku smiled, "Anytime you want to try again, then come and fight me."

Bass turned away and they didn't stop Bass from Logging Out of the System.

"Still cheerful as always." Megaman said deadpanned.

"Yeah but I don't think he's that bad of a NetNavi." Yakumo said.

"Why do you say that?" Protoman asked.

"Well if he was only looking for his own gain then he wouldn't have saved me." Yakumo explained.

"That's true." Megaman said, "Maybe there is more to Bass they we know."

Then the Keyblade appeared, looked like the one from the Double Soul, and Sora looked at the Main Controls. Sora raised his Keyblade as it began to glow. Then a giant lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light into it. They heard a click before the lock disappeared.

"Well looks like it's time to go." Sora said.

"Really?" Roll said.

Yakumo nodded and said, "But don't worry we'll come back to visit you guys."

"I'd be careful with Bass after you." Megaman said.

"Please Bass won't be able to beat me." Riku said.

They waved good bye and returned to them Gummi Ship.

The End of Into the Net


End file.
